


[岩及] CP身份十五題

by Alkillua_Wu



Series: 排球少年 岩及 CP身份十五題 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: CP身份十五題！CP為岩及，阿哞的呼吸
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: 排球少年 岩及 CP身份十五題 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720669
Kudos: 6





	1. 01《你以為豆腐可以免去迴力鏢？》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP身份十五題！  
> CP為岩及，阿哞的呼吸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.1 普通的上班族與有錢的跟蹤者

No.1 普通的上班族與有錢的跟蹤者

「嗯、等等回去我會處理好……是，我知道了……好的，再見。」掛斷電話，岩泉一呼了口氣。

為見客戶臨時出差的他在大太陽底下奔走著，臉上流淌下的汗水被他用長袖襯衫拭去，本以為處理完上個客戶的事情可以慢下來好好休息的，沒想到上司又來電話叮囑他趕緊回公司，真的是一刻不得閒。

確認了下公事包裡東西都在後，岩泉一一邊翻出錢包想著至少買一杯飲料慢慢帶回公司喝，一邊踩著並不從容的步伐走出客戶住的大樓。

「一杯烏龍青茶。」

他側過身拿出手機查看未讀訊息，眼角忽然瞥到排隊等飲料的一抹水藍色身影。

和他差不多高、甚至比他要高，帽 T 下的棕色短髮凹得還蠻有型，戴著一副黑色方框眼鏡，乍看之下好像很普通，但是隱藏在眼鏡後的面孔好像有點俊……等等，我剛剛瞄到這個人幾次了？

接過飲料，一點也沒想和冰冰涼涼的飲料杯來個面對面接觸，岩泉一就回身快步走到路上。

果不其然，沒幾分鐘後那個身影就走出飲料店，手裡根本沒拿飲料！

藉著錶帶反射的影像遠遠觀察身後飲料店的岩泉一如臨大敵，當即招手攔了一輛計程車。

他從計程車的後視鏡看到了那人快步跑了兩步，接著像是放棄般低下腦袋。

至此，岩泉一莫名提起的心才終於放下。

***

「啊，岩泉，這是給你的喔。」同事遞了一袋塑膠袋過來，裡面散發出油炸過後的食物香味。

「嗯？這是……？」他接過查看了下，撥開層層吸油紙袋後，是多份份量頗多的黃金炸豆腐。

而且是他家巷口的老字號，這幾天太忙了晚餐都在那間草草應付，而每一次他都有點四十元的香噴噴炸豆腐。

而手裡拿著的份量……這是有四十元炸豆腐的十倍不止啊！

脊椎瞬間升起一股惡寒，再看到袋子裡面放的一張卡片後惡寒更是升到頭頂！

「喔，剛才有個男人送過來的，說是你喜歡吃。但是這也給太多了吧？要不要我們幫你分啊？」同事笑笑地指了指後面聞香圍過來的一群飢渴社畜，後面一眾人等瞬間贊成地連連點頭，接著這份超過四百元的炸豆腐就這麼被瓜分了。

怔愣在一旁的岩泉一在緩過來後，不知為什麼就覺得非常生氣，尤其對袋子裡那張卡片。

明明放在食物裡那麼久竟然沒有被薰成同樣的味道反而還淡淡散發出古龍水香味的那張卡片上只寫了一行字：『豆腐香吧？要好好感謝我喔！ ε-(´ ∀ ｀ ; ) 』

最後那個表情符號真的越看越欠扁。

***

晚上九點，岩泉一下班後坐電梯到地下停車場準備牽車回家，在經過昏暗的樓梯間時，他突然停下腳步，「出來。」

四周寂靜無聲，但仔細聽的話空間中的呼吸聲似乎有兩份？

岩泉一閉了閉眼，壓抑下這整個下午對某人的暴怒心情，拳頭握緊。「給你三秒，不然後果是排球迴力鏢。」

一聽到關鍵字害怕被施暴的那人趕緊從暗處冒出來整個人從身後環抱住岩泉一，臉上還不停蹭來蹭去，「岩ちゃん不要這樣啦！我們多久才見一次嘛～」

岩泉一沉默著，寬闊有力的背膀不動分毫。

「豆腐好吃嗎？我也有吃喔！真的、真的真的 —— 超香的！」不明人士用頭鑽了鑽岩泉一的背肌。硬邦邦的。

「……」岩泉一掙開那人的箝制，整個人轉過身。

在看清岩泉一的面孔後，本在叨叨絮絮的那人瞬間悄然無聲。

「決定了，跳發球。」

「誒等等！你想對我做什麼？！岩ちゃん你醒醒！我是你最愛的及川徹啊！」

「你說你想追加扣殺？如你所願。」

「拜託不要啊啊啊我錯了還不行？？？岩ちゃん你不要走！我是走過來的現在好暗我會怕啦！！」

「誰理你。」

「哇啊啊啊啊啊！」

最後某跟蹤狂還是平平安安回了家，可喜可賀～ (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

但不保證其他地方也很平安吶 ε-(´ ∀ ｀ ; )

《完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想像裡及川就是很皮呀～


	2. 02 《我是可愛的小天使(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP身份十五題！  
> CP為岩及，阿哞的呼吸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.2 墮落人間的天使與純潔無瑕的教父

No.2 墮落人間的天使與純潔無瑕的教父

冷，全身上下沒一處不痛，翅膀好像沒知覺了……

呼嘯的風聲吹在耳邊的感覺很不舒服，而天空，竟然離我如此遙遠……

主啊，請別原諒我的過錯，賜我萬丈深淵、賜我木樁火刑，真的很對不起違背了您的旨意，我是終將化為灰燼的、您曾經的使者及川徹。

***

「你醒了嗎？」

聲音從不遠處傳來，致使我睜開雙眼。

「 喝水？」眼前坐著一個男人，穿著一身黑袍，胸前還別著十字架，似乎是一個虔誠的基督徒。

他遞過水來，及川徹仍躺著端詳那男人並沒有動作，男人也不惱，就這麼看著及川徹的眼睛。

及川徹嘗試露出一個友好的笑容，沙啞開口：「……刺蝟頭。」

男人手上的水杯發出一些聲響，而他露出的表情有如羅剎，「你找死？」

「對不起對不起！！！我只是想感謝你！那個、……」及川徹嚇得坐起身，求生欲使他腎上腺素急速分泌，心臟怦怦直跳。

天啊和人類交朋友這麼難嗎？！我以為我剛才是稱讚他的頭髮剛硬有力就像之前稱讚的其他天使有著金輝秀髮一樣啊！他好像很生氣，會不會我掉落凡間還沒體會過一次人類的生活就要被他殺掉了？不要啊……

「不要用外號稱呼別人，很沒禮貌。叫我岩泉一就可以了。」水杯被男人強硬地塞進自己手裡，及川徹看他轉過頭拿了什麼又轉回來說：「先喝水再吃藥，幸好你從高處掉落沒受什麼嚴重的傷，記得之後向主表達感謝。」

及川徹心裡覺得岩泉一關心的話語讓他溫暖的同時，「主」這個名詞就像提醒他自己的身份，沉重到讓背後的翅膀根感到灼熱劇痛。

及川徹僵硬了一下，喝下水之後朝岩泉一笑笑：「謝謝你岩泉君，我覺得我必須先跟你道謝才行吶。」

背後的重量消失，翅膀早已隨著他墜入凡間而消失，只留下背後火辣的疼。

***

「教父大人，您辛苦了！」

「不會，我只是做我該做的。」

岩泉一送走最後一個離開禱告室的女孩，嘆口氣正要起身時，正好及川徹從小門走進來。

「岩ちゃん！結束了嗎？」他整個人撲上前害得岩泉一又坐了回去，正想開罵的岩泉一在看到環住他的及川徹手裡端著什麼後，喪失了罵人的力氣。

「生日快樂。」及川徹的聲音在耳邊咫尺，溫熱的吐息使他耳側微癢，不住想往後躲。

「……你怎麼知道今天我生日？」岩泉一納悶。

雖說他們相處了三月有餘，但是及川徹基本不對岩泉一透露有關自己的事情，為了互相尊重，岩泉一連在村莊裡的家人也很少提起。

但這還是第一次有人記得他的生日還幫忙慶生的，岩泉一多少有些感動。他看著蛋糕上蠟燭明明滅滅的火光，和及川徹的眼睛一樣有著溫柔的光芒吶。

「這還不簡單！」及川徹語氣有些驕傲地昂起頭，偷偷在心中回答「因為我偷看了你的日記啊」，又得意洋洋地把自己學到的新知識拿出來顯擺：「人類不是很愛在這天慶生嗎？所以我就做了這個呢！」

岩泉一半轉過頭的角度只能看到及川徹明朗的笑容和彎起的眉眼，時間好像在這一刻停止，暖黃的火光照亮及川徹臉上的神情，溫潤如水。

岩泉一恍惚著喃喃開口：「……你是天使嗎？」

「嗯？」內心某處聽到「天使」這個詞兒緊了下，及川徹眨了眨眼睛回：「你說我嗎？我是最可愛的及川徹小天使喔！ ε-(´ ∀ ｀ ; ) 」

「沒、當我沒說……」岩泉一轉過頭去看著蛋糕，臉頰似乎被燭火照得有些發熱，「我是想說，謝謝你……」

「不客氣～！吃吃看吧？」

「好吃嗎？」

「……為什麼是辣的？」

「哎呀這樣才有衝擊力嘛～ (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎) 」

「過來，我保證不殺了你。」

***

「岩ちゃん……」及川徹撐起上身，手伸向前抓住了什麼便帶著一起躺回床上。

身上多了一份重量，肢體的相觸帶著對方的體溫。

「你放手。」岩泉一盯著自己衣領的那隻手，努力不往別處看。

空氣變得粘膩厚重，衣料摩擦的聲音幾不可聞。

「誒～才不要呢。」及川徹撒嬌似的環上岩泉一的頸項，笑容帶著惡作劇得逞般的竊喜，很故意地抬起一隻腳碰了碰岩泉一的腰。

他聽見岩泉一倒吸了一口氣，接著是他的嚴肅指認：「……你是惡魔嗎？」

「怎麼會？」及川徹笑著，翅膀留下的痕跡隱隱發燙，摩擦著衣料時引起細細電流。

「我是最可愛的小天使及川徹吶～」

雙手施力下壓，兩雙唇最終疊在一起。

《完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉燈！


	3. 《屏息》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP身份十五題！  
> CP為岩及，阿哞的呼吸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.3 因病將死之人與要帶走生命的死神

No.3 因病將死之人與要帶走生命的死神

他今天也撐過去了。

岩泉一靠坐在病房窗口，背對病床，雙腳伸出十層樓高的窗外。

病房內是一片冷清，躺在病床上的人戴著呼吸器，睡了又醒醒了又睡的雙眼矇朧，連醫院天花板的紋路都看不清。

已經多少天了呢？岩泉一不曉得，作為一個不老不死的死神，時間概念對他來說早已模糊，他只記得一開始自己守候在這等待收割生命時，院內的葉還是綠的。

他又抬了抬頭望向天空，一片片雪花飄落。

及川徹是個奇蹟。年少成名、才華橫溢、努力有加……所有成功的代名詞皆可用於他身上，但他卻生病了。

不只植物會凋零，人也會。

岩泉一記得一開始，及川徹還能與來探病的友人打屁聊天，接著他的病情每況愈下，臉色變得蒼白、身體愈發孱弱，連在逆境中也依舊綻放的美麗笑容也因病痛的折磨而扭曲。

他還沒有死，岩泉一就這麼看著。他一直坐在窗口，沒有人看得見他，也沒有人趕他，反正他沒有被分配到其他目標，所以他就這麼待著。

他今天也會撐過去。

「……好、冷……」

及川徹半睜著眼，視野模糊中只映出窗口的一個身影。

他吸不到氣，就算戴著呼吸器，呼吸還是一樣吃力，曾經如此自然的動作，如今卻得依靠全身的力氣來維繫，有夠狼狽的。及川徹閉上眼，試著以意志力平復自己的氣息。

岩泉一頓了頓，下地關窗。

「謝……」及川徹吐出一口氣。

那個陌生男人坐在探病時親友坐的椅上，直勾勾的眼神一直沒有離開自己。及川徹覺得有點開心。

「你笑什麼？」死神第一次開口。

以他淺薄的人類常識來說，因病痛而苦的人通常表情扭曲、眼神混濁氣若游絲，但近看時他才發現，病床上的人雖然視線不清，但眼底卻隱隱發光，就像隱藏在厚重水氣後的滿天星辰。

就像一時的遮蔽掩不住他的堅韌美麗。

他應該很痛才對？沒有痛覺、感受不到痛的死神疑惑地想著。

「哈、笑自己啊……」

「為什麼？」岩泉一往後傾靠著椅背。

「我現在、這麼難看……還有人、願意看著我……」及川徹彎起眉眼，緩緩抬起一隻手看向那布滿細紋、斑點的肌膚，「……真的、太好了 —— 咳咳咳！」

胸腔劇烈起伏，缺氧的暈眩使他眼中一片黑，肺葉好像要被咳出來了，他痛苦地蜷縮起身體。

「你還是不要說話對你比較好喔。」

肩膀上多了一份重量，久違感受到重量的身體似乎也獲得些許寬慰，漸漸地恢復平靜。

「……咳、我沒關係。」及川徹的睫毛上沾著淚滴，努力調動全身細胞去感知來自外界的接觸，「我可以死了。」

說這話時，他笑得像個孩子。岩泉一這才意識到，及川徹還未滿三十。

「你沒有、鐮刀……嗎？」

「收起來了。」

「那就好。」他閉上眼，心底第一次感到這麼安全，「把我帶走吧。」

十二點的鐘聲在整座城市響起，同時間發出警示的心電儀嘈雜地鳴叫，像折斷羽翼的鳥類最後的悲鳴。

進行第一次急救！三、二、一、電擊！

病人尚未恢復心率，進行第二次急救！三、二、一、電擊！

血氧濃度迅速下降，病人情況危急！情況危急！

—————— 嗶 ——————

看著被醫護人員圍在中心的自己，及川徹面向岩泉一，終於露出毫無負擔的笑容。

「謝謝你，請繼續、看著我喔。」

—— 真的是一雙盛有滿天銀漢的雙眼呢。岩泉一手握銀灰色的冷質鐮刀，第一次因為人類的美麗止住所有聲息。

子夜零點零一分。

***

二零三零年十二月二十四日零時零一分，職業排球界超級新星及川徹於 XX 醫院病逝，得年二十八歲。畢業於青葉城西高中、 TK 國立大學的 “ 超攻擊型舉球員 ”  於今年初發現罹患……

「你真的不去看自己的葬禮？」

「看那個有什麼意思？還不如和岩ちゃん相親相愛～～」

「正經一點，垃圾川。」

「為什麼才沒多久岩ちゃん就會用簡稱罵我了？！我可不記得把你教成這樣的孩子！」

「是嗎？那我現在就帶你去輪迴。」

「啊啊真是的岩ちゃん都學壞了！負心漢！渣男！」

「所以到底要不要去？」

「當然不啊！我要纏著岩ちゃん到天荒地老！！！」

「那給我聽話點，收割靈魂可不是遊戲。」

「我會認真學的！岩ちゃん要好好看著喔！」

「好好。」

來時孤身、去時一雙。

《完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫得很順，超開心的～


	4. 04 《花與你》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP身份十五題！  
> CP為岩及，阿哞的呼吸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.4 善良的花店老闆與經常路過的貧困攝影師

No.4 善良的花店老闆與經常路過的貧困攝影師

整理好剛送來的鮮花，順便替店裡所有鮮花澆了一圈水，岩泉一才有空停下休息片刻。

他擦了擦額邊滲出的汗水，一轉身就撞見黑洞洞的鏡頭。

「啊、你好！」站在門口的青年笑咪咪地跟他打了個招呼，本來舉在眼前的相機微微放下，機身後露出的容貌俊俏帥氣。

在岩泉一「你偷偷摸摸做什麼」的瞪視下，青年自來熟地笑笑說：「老闆你好，我是偶然路過這家花店，看到你店裡的裝修和鮮花蠻搭的，所以才情不自禁停下來拍照吶。」

也就是說他在取景囉？岩泉一看著眼前的青年，依舊沉默著。

「啊！我不會打擾到你做生意的！可以讓我拍一下嗎？請至少讓我拍完門口的這盆矢車菊！」有點忐忑的青年努力露出和善的笑容，生怕一個不小心就惹花店老闆生氣。

雖然長得沒我高也沒我帥，但這個老闆看起來挺壯、像是有在練的樣子，而且他那頭刺蝟髮型怎麼看怎麼凶神惡煞啊，柔弱如我可不想一到這座城市就被扁啊。及川徹內心想。

「也不必。」岩泉一放鬆下緊繃的表情，走回櫃檯自顧自地開始工作，「想拍就拍吧，不要碰壞店裡東西就好。」

意外的是個好人呢 —— 及川徹愣了下，對這個看起來和自己差不多大的年輕老闆有些另眼相待。

但很快他就拋開剛剛的對話，沉浸在鏡頭的畫面中。

岩泉一在背後直直看著他，意味深長。

***

「今天真的很謝謝你！讓我拍到很多好畫面呢！」及川徹笑得開心，眼睛裡滿溢著星星點點的光亮，整個人顯得特別有精神。

岩泉一對著他點點頭，繼續用包裝紙包裹客人明日預定的花束。

及川徹好奇地湊過去看，相機被他小心捧在手裡，他習慣透過鏡頭去看世界，此時四方形的視界裡除了淡紫色、小小圓圓的數朵花苞外，就是岩泉一寬厚的手掌，「這是還沒開花的矢車菊嗎？但形狀好像有點不一樣啊……」

「這是百子蓮，俗稱愛情花。」岩泉一適時糾正，固定包裝紙、綁傅緞帶的手法嫻熟俐落，沒多久以百子蓮為主，間或夾雜著幾朵小白花的花束就弄好了。

「原產地是南非，我一週前進了一批，明天就會開花。」

「我以為愛情花是紅玫瑰耶，因為那個、不是很常見嗎？」

「傻。」岩泉一看了他一眼，罵人一點也沒在客氣的。及川徹立時不甘心地鼓起臉頰。他小心抱起這捧花束，放到櫃台後的架子上，「要是每個人都送紅玫瑰，那不就沒了新意？而且百子蓮顏色淡雅、花型娟麗，送給情人合適的很。」

「哈。」及川徹笑了一聲，手肘放在櫃台上饒有興致地看著岩泉一，「老闆你很有經驗？」

岩泉一回頭看著及川徹，彼此都看不出對方在想什麼，只覺得當外頭路燈的光照進店裡時，時間好像變慢了。

「別傻了，我又不是你。」

「誒？我怎麼樣啦？老闆對我好像有偏見啊～」

「你看起來就一臉輕浮。」

「什麼？！你可以用好一點的詞譬如風流倜儻來形容嗎？我跟你說……」

***

「喂，這是今天的份。」一包塑膠袋遞過來，及川徹伸手接下。

「其實你可以不用給我這些的，」及川徹客套地笑了下，迫不及待地打開袋子聞著源源不絕的食物香氣，「畢竟我沒做什麼還拿你東西，真是怪不好意思的～」

「那你可以還來了。」面對眼前完全不把自己當客人的混蛋，岩泉一還是採取鐵的態度，面無表情看起來就很兇的樣子。

「明明都已經連續拿人東西三個月的傢伙，現在才想到要說啊？」他理了理剛從花盆裡摘下來的幾隻新鮮花葉，盤算著待會包的時候用哪種顏色的紙。

以黃色鳶尾當主色，再搭配一朵朵小型的粉色小檠，旁邊枝葉也可以留著，最後用暖色系的包裝紙，應該還不錯吧？

「岩ちゃん每次都這樣～我只是在委婉表達我對岩ちゃん的感謝嘛～」及川徹整個人湊上去尋找存在感，棕色的捲髮在岩泉一視線下晃來晃去。

「就當你幫我拍照宣傳的報酬吧。」岩泉一暫時放下手中鮮花，毫不留情地一手巴過去，「太礙事了滾！」

及川徹委屈巴巴地躲在椅子後頭，吃起岩泉一給的壽司。

一開始岩泉一把整碗拉麵放到他面前瞪著他的時候，他心裡就想：不妙，果然這個黑社會花店老闆火大了，竟然要用一碗拉麵溺死他，該怎麼辦才好……？

雖然食物香氣不斷刺激著他的味蕾，但及川徹一刻也不放鬆地瞪著岩泉一，就怕下一秒拉麵碗公就蓋到自己頭上來。

『看我做什麼？吃麵啦笨蛋。』

『？』

『你今天才到這城市吧？最好休息一下再作打算喔。』

於是，這一待就是三個月。白天的上午他會出去轉轉，取取景散散步，下午就回岩泉一的花店拍照、上網、整理每天的照片，晚上則是睡在花店的長沙發上，偶爾負責幫外出送花的岩泉一看店。

他起初還擔心過岩泉一是看上了自己，打算在某個夜黑風高的夜晚下藥強上他，但幾個月下來，岩泉一不僅沒有這方面的動作，及川徹甚至還覺得他是一根木頭，敲下去肯定有沉沉迴響的榆木腦袋。

雖然每天在花香中沉睡、晨曦裡甦醒的日子很舒坦，但他還是覺得該啟程了。

至少，這個夏天結束前得動身……

「阿徹，」岩泉一叫了他一聲，一朵花遞到他眼前，「這給你。」

「……玫瑰？」雖然是平常沒怎麼看過的粉紅色，但及川徹還是認得出來玫瑰的花型，因而露出難以言喻的表情。

「法國玫瑰，送給你正合適。」岩泉一簡短說明。

「喔……」及川徹若有所思地點頭，細細端詳著這朵花瓣上還帶著露水的鮮花，在日光燈下透著粉嫩嫩的白，「它的花語是？」

岩泉一瞥他一眼，逕自覺得有些好笑，「能言善道。」

「誒好過分啊～你是覺得我幹話太多嗎？」

「那是你自己講的，我沒說過。」忽略了及川徹小聲哀號「為什麼岩ちゃん有鰻魚飯啊？」的抱怨，他打開飯盒，動了動筷，「對了，你怎麼會想拍照？」

另一邊沒了聲音，岩泉一吃了幾口才抬頭望向對方。及川徹仍在望著那朵玫瑰，臉上表情少見地帶著嚴肅。

「……就叛逆小孩不懂事，當時覺得只要有相機在身邊我就無所不能，所以才這樣跑了出來，直到現在還是過著漂泊的日子，一天也沒有安穩過。」他終於笑了下，眼底是不可見的自嘲。

「你覺得怎麼樣才好？是乖乖當大少爺繼承家業，還是當個窮攝影師、飢一頓飽一頓又看不到盡頭的這種日子？」

岩泉一一直認為，人生話題是世界上最沒標準、也沒正解的艱難話題。雖然大多數人肯定會認為及川徹的第一個選項才是最有價值、最簡單就能活下去的選項，但是會輕易說出這種話的普羅大眾都被一種無形的框架限制住了，他們不過只接收到片面的訊息，怎能如此簡單就做出選擇呢？

所以說，岩泉一也不敢貿然回答。他問：「你喜歡攝影嗎？」

「當然啊。」不然在這裡做什麼？

「那你有用你的相機做過壞事比如說偷看女生洗澡？」

「才沒有！你把我想成這種人嗎？我才不會用神聖的相機做偷拍或傷天害理的事情！這會侮辱偉大的相機之神！！」

不知道是誰一出現就在偷拍門口的花喔？岩泉一沒揭穿，繼續問：「那你還記得你去過的那些景點嗎？」

「喔，這要說很久耶你確定要聽？我還記得我去鎌倉，它的海岸線有夠漂亮！一望無際的沙岸和遠處的海天一色，絕景！還有去年一月我到京都，那片潔白純淨的雪景也 —— 」

「 —— 這樣就好啦。」岩泉一打斷即將開始的長篇大論，看著及川徹的眼睛黑得反光。

什麼？及川徹開口卻沒發出聲音。

「既然你沉浸在喜歡的事裡，又沒做什麼壞事，那其他什麼都沒關係了吧？」他吃了一口飯，眼珠轉了一圈，補充一句：「……我是這樣想啦。」

「岩ちゃん，你真的……」他笑了，直達眼底的笑意因為這個總結而驚喜，隱約流露出晶亮的水光，「很天真耶～」

還是第一次遇到會這麼說的人，撿到寶了。

「謝謝你。」

***

岩泉一早上一起下樓準備開店時，沙發上平常都睡到九點的那個人卻不見人影，只有櫃台上一朵粉白色的薔薇科。

他拿起花莖，一看便確定這是經過特殊加工過的永生花，雖然比一般乾燥花質地更硬脆，但特殊的藥水卻使其保有鮮花的水嫩感，是單價較高的保存鮮花方式。如果好好照顧的話，永生花可以保存三到五年。

他憶起之前曾和及川徹提過類似的話題，那時候及川徹望著自己送他的那朵即將凋零的法國玫瑰，表情似乎有些寂寞地開口問：『要怎麼讓花永久保存啊？』

那時他就科普了一些如何保存鮮花的方法，想說自己的專業知識終於有用到的一天了，也沒覺得及川徹會認真記住，沒想到他卻自己嘗試了永生花的方法。

岩泉一放下花，拿起放在一起的小卡片，上面寫：它壽命將至時，我會回來。

「犬玫瑰，花語旅情。」他說，心臟抽了一下，笑了出來，「意思是想安定的時候就來找我吃白飯？想得美啊你。」

將花好好放進玻璃罩後，他為店裡鮮花澆水，開店做生意。

沒有不捨、也來不及挽留。

***

「老闆！白色石南有沒有？」

「那是冬天的花，現在還沒開喔。」岩泉一頭也不抬地整理花束。

「那莧菜有嗎？」

「你可能要去蔬菜店吧。」岩泉一繼續漫不經心。

「可惡。矢車菊總會有吧？」

「這個有，我幫你拿過來。要送人？」他走出櫃台，和問話的客人擦肩而過。

「對啊，送給我的遇見。」及川徹悄不走近，趁岩泉一不注意時伸手拿過鮮花，放至岩泉一眼前，「岩ちゃん，我回來了。」

「嗤、」岩泉一笑出聲，轉過身看著那人，「早知道是你。」

那朵橫在兩人之間的矢車菊，一如他們初見時蔚藍如空。

《完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇花了比較久的時間直到過差不多一個禮拜才寫完，因為裡面有很多花什麼的我都去查了下，本來想描述一下及川徹的相機（徠卡007），但又覺得，我根本沒用過我怎麼描述，於是就跳過了。裡面所有的花的花語都被我拿來使用了，大家可以去查一下喔，而且花花好漂亮！  
> 謝謝看到這邊的孩子～
> 
> P.S. 及川徹的電腦裡都是岩泉一的偷拍照喔！


	5. 05 《小岩哥哥陪我玩！》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP身份十五題！  
> CP為岩及，阿哞的呼吸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.5 精神異常的殺人犯與童幼無知的小孩

No.5 精神異常的殺人犯與童幼無知的小孩

火光沖天的混亂場面映著同樣鮮紅的夕日金烏，放大了周遭所有人對這場災難的恐懼，而背對燙人熱氣、手裡拎著銳器的男子更像一場夢魘，火色將他的身影襯得異常詭異，而沒在陰暗中的面容又輕易地使觀者產生一種錯覺：還不夠。

他過來了啊啊啊！離我遠一點！！

救、救命！救救我我不想死！！！

殺人啦！叫警察、叫警察快來啊！

對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起……

吵、很吵。

四周圍都瀰漫著一股恐慌的氛圍，親眼看見從火光中走出來的年輕人的居民早已不知所措，驚恐地尖叫、後退、避讓。

年輕人手裡的刀還滴著血，身上稍稍帶著汽油味和被火燎過的燒焦味。沉默的雙眼銳利如鷹隼，他的視野越過一個嚇到跌坐在地上的中年婦女，直直望向站在街邊的小男孩。

男孩也看著他，但稚嫩的雙瞳中卻溢滿晶光，像夜晚落滿星子的一汪池水。男孩發現他的注視，毫無芥蒂地對他笑了下，甚至邁開腳步走向他。

這是和無數大人都截然不同的態度啊。年輕人心底沉著一潭死水，對男孩的示好並沒有太大反應。

可惜男孩被一旁的民眾拉住，再也無法前行，否則他就要落入殺人犯手裡了。

真可憐啊，連不足十歲的孩子也被那殺人犯誘拐……

警察怎麼還沒到？！殺人犯逃了啊！！！

現場閒雜人等都散了！有哪位目擊證人願意配合警方協助請過來！二隊快去追嫌犯！！

高溫火燒中的公司大樓在人群的喧鬧中付之一炬。

***

「大哥哥你在這裡！」稚嫩的童聲透出男孩對再次相遇的欣喜，踮著的腳掌平穩落回地上，他放開按著門鈴的手，朝玄關內一臉淡漠的年輕人笑。

「……」年輕人沉默一陣，似乎過了幾秒才認出眼前的男孩到底在哪見過，好一會兒後他說：「進來。」

男孩興奮地在屋裡繞圈圈。

這棟小公寓除了身兼廚房的客廳外，只有一室一衛，簡單得可以。客廳桌上放著年輕人待處理的文件資料，牆角的黑白電視無聲播放著午間新聞，客廳的燈光是暖黃色的，雖然略顯黯淡，但要把一間小小廳堂照亮簡直綽綽有餘。

男孩勉力壓抑著內心的興奮喜悅，乖巧地在這個空間中是書桌也是辦公桌更是餐桌的方形小矮桌前正坐好。不斷爆發的好奇心卻使他雙手交纏，左右手大拇指打了幾回合，硬是沒分出勝負。

好好表現、要好好表現啊。

年輕人端了兩杯白開水從廚房走來，見男孩抬起頭一副乖巧的模樣，後知後覺地開始察覺奇怪。

但他也沒有去探究，只是普通地招待男孩就像請同事回家休息一樣，不過份親暱也沒有再多警惕。

男孩水都沒喝就高興地開口，一點也沒有因為兩人之間的陌生而打消半點熱情，「岩泉哥哥，你叫什麼啊？我只在外面看到你家的門牌而已，我念的對嗎？ㄧㄢ ˊ ㄑㄩㄢ ˊ—— 」

「沒唸錯，我是岩泉一。」岩泉一打斷男孩滔滔不絕的話聲，雖然覺得這樣有點不禮貌，但他還是比較喜歡安靜，「你叫什麼？」

「及川徹！我叫及川徹！小岩哥哥叫我阿徹吧！！」及川徹興奮地跳起來，險些打翻馬克杯，小小的臉上綻放出大大的笑容。

「你來做什麼？」岩泉一問。

雖然早就做好了會被逮到的準備，但時至今日，他才覺得自己不如想像中般冷靜，指尖發冷關節僵硬。

—— 即使是面對一個手無縛雞之力的小孩。

及川徹眨了眨眼，正當岩泉一以為他會拿出手機露出正在錄音的介面並發無線電給正在秘密跟監的警察一聲號令直接上門抓人的時候，及川徹說：「是小岩哥哥放火燒掉鳥川公司、把及川翔、及川惠殺掉的吧？」他的眼神發光、像看著神明大人一樣充滿崇敬。

岩泉一在恍惚中想起那天的大火、那天的男人和女人還有那天的自己，滴滴答答的紅色液體滴落在快要整個燒起來的地毯上，血的腥味混合著燃燒引起的濃煙刺激他的嗅覺受器，向來看他不順眼的兩人無力地躺倒在地上……

呼吸急促間，他整個腦袋都感到混亂，所有的聲音都離他很遠，直到右手虎口被咬了一口才發現。

啊……及川徹的脖子怎麼在我手上？

***

「小岩哥哥！跟我玩的時候不要發呆啊！」及川徹不滿地吼。

岩泉一回過神來，發現自己手上拿著一支蠟筆，桌上是一張圖畫紙，而及川徹正佔據畫紙的一角塗塗寫寫，弄完後才有空抬起頭瞪他一眼。

「我不想跟你玩。」他放下蠟筆，陳述一句事實。被叫醒之前他好像睡了很久，他都不記得自己是怎麼從臥室到客廳的，回過神來就發現自己拿著蠟筆，本應不該出現的及川徹更是大搖大擺地從矮櫃裡拿出他的備用餅乾，毫不客氣地掏開，已經吃了一半。

及川徹強硬地把自己的畫筆塞在他手中，瞪著他的時候脖頸上一圈黑色的瘀痕異常顯眼。他說：不行，只有你陪我玩。接著又畫了一隻小狗。

黑色的狗肚子破了一個洞，旁邊較早畫上的小孩眉眼彎彎、笑容可愛。

岩泉一歪了一下頭，在紙上加了幾筆，一堆紅色的蠟塊黏在了小狗身體下。

及川徹高興地看著他，露出一個滿足的笑，最後補上小孩手裡的刀。

***

岩泉一又在發呆，他已經瞪著黑白電視看了兩個小時，及川徹則睡在一旁，勻長的呼吸打在岩泉一裸露的膝蓋上，似乎有點癢。

他終於有所察覺似的把目光移往別處，眼裡映出的是及川徹裸露在外的皮膚上、那大大小小的傷痕、瘀青。

是我弄的嗎？岩泉一不記得了。他靠近幾公分，孩子做著夢，說：我會乖乖，小岩哥哥不要離開我。

***

及川徹的傷口好了一些，他看著鏡子裡恢復如初的脖子興奮道：「小岩哥哥！我好了！」

岩泉一點頭，眼神有些茫然，似乎不知道他在講些什麼。

他從冰箱裡拿出一罐黑麥汁，擰開瓶蓋後聽瓶子裡氣泡滋滋的聲音。

***

「吶，小岩哥哥。」及川徹賴在岩泉一腿上，親暱地晃來晃去，肢體接觸的感覺總是令他感到喜悅，是唯一能夠感覺到岩泉一屬於他的時刻，「小岩哥哥是我的恩人，我喜歡小岩哥哥、我愛你。」

說著說著，爬起來獻上一吻。

岩泉一點頭，不做否認，卻在兩秒後遲疑著問一句：「你什麼時候回家？」

「我的家就是小岩哥哥啊，我只想和你待在一起。」他甜甜地笑。

「那來追我的警察呢？」

「警察……」及川徹頓了一下，抬起頭時臉上的笑容天真無邪，「警察不會來啊，小岩哥哥你忘了嗎？」

客廳的地板上散落著許多圖畫，凌亂的線條勉強能看出畫紙上的主角大概，而每一張畫的主人公身上總是打著一個大大的紅色叉叉。

「他們，都被我『叉叉』了喔～」及川徹摟著岩泉一，在他頸子上落下一吻。

《完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這什麼暗黑童話( ；´Д｀)


	6. 06 《明年夏天一起看蓮花嗎？》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP身份十五題！  
> CP為岩及，阿哞的呼吸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.6 要登基上位的王子與要進入戰場的騎士

No.6 要登基上位的王子與要進入戰場的騎士

小皮球，香蕉油，滿地開花二十一；

二五六、二五七、二八二九三十一……喂喂，你好了嗎？

還沒呢，你再數一遍。

真拿你沒辦法……蓮花蓮花幾月開？一月開不開？二月開不開？三月再不開會放壞掉喔～四月的 ——

—— 你說錯了，三月也是開不開才對。

你很煩耶，我就想這樣講啊。還不是你太慢。

『好啦，我要來找你囉～』

及川徹猛地從遙遠的記憶中回過神來。

他眨了眨眼，發覺自己頭上多了重量，正想開口問的時候，他看到了單膝跪在他面前的人。

恍神前的畫面映入腦海，落地窗外透進來的晨光晃眼，岩泉一執起他的手，將虔誠的一吻落在他的手背，而頭上這頂由騎士加冕的王冠在光線下閃爍輝映。

看起來該是輕盈的一塊廢棄金屬，卻在扣上頭頂時才發覺，上頭鑲嵌的寶石足以讓他被壓得喘不過氣。

欲戴王冠，必承其重。

可惜他不是繼承者。及川徹無聲笑了下。

「吶岩ちゃん，」忽略頭頂重壓帶來的暈眩感，他以一貫的口氣笑笑問：「蓮花到底要幾月開啊？」

岩泉一沒有抬頭，也沒什麼動靜，過了一會才回：「……你是問正常的蓮花嗎？」

「不然呢？蓮花還分正常和不正常啊。」他笑出聲的同時，心裡的大石頭也跟著放下。

「夏天吧，七八月。」岩泉一中規中矩答。

「現在看不到啊，悲傷……」他又回頭看了一眼落地窗外的景色，滿地蕭瑟的枯黃落葉象徵著秋季的蕭條，「要等明年了，到時候 —— 」

「 —— 王。」岩泉一打斷他的話，抬起頭時及川徹發現他看不清頭盔後那雙清澈的雙眼，「臣將出征，為您平復天下。」

及川徹又想起小時候的一個記憶。那是一個大雪天，他跑出大殿穿過長廊踏過西園來到岩泉一當時執勤的西城牆。身上穿得不厚實，來時的北風吹得他手腳發冷，而他只為了看到岩泉一時說一句：他們又欺負我了，你快點回來啦。

及川徹猜測，岩泉一此刻的表情就像當時沉默寡言又喜歡瞎操心的十六歲少年那樣，嘴角下沉了幾分對他說：好。

他還想起今年年初去世的三哥。明明以前總欺負他矮，他死的那天及川徹才發現：討厭他的人也會毫無防備地出現在自己眼前啊。

「……明年你會陪我看蓮花嗎？」他艱難地出聲，喉嚨像是擠在了一起被砂石摩擦過那般，發出的音色沙啞。

「若臣不辱使命。」

為什麼不是肯定句啊？

「那今年聖誕老人來的那天也會幫我掛襪子？」

「此等重責大任您不該交由臣負責。」

屁啊這什麼重責大任你就直說你不想做嘛……

「明年的二月十四 —— 」

「 —— 臣怕是趕不回來。」岩泉一又一次打斷他。

要你何用！

及川徹氣得不想說話，嘴唇抿得死緊。

「臣該出發了，請保重。」

不知道、不明瞭、不想要、為什麼……及川徹往後躺倒在長沙發上，王冠也跟著離開頭頂。他閉上眼睛。

他聽到岩泉一身上的盔甲相互碰撞帶出的細細鏗鏘聲，感覺到王冠被小心捧起放到旁邊矮桌上，接著，是冰冷的金屬硬物貼上他額頭的觸感。

沒了，什麼聲音都沒了。人走了、只剩他一個人。此刻他有點懊惱，剛剛怎麼沒罵岩泉一讓他不准去啊？雖然從小到大岩泉一劍術成績就比他強、馬術成績也好他不只一倍，但是岩泉一沒腦啊！怎麼可以放一個沒大腦的人在外面亂跑？他到底是怎麼了，竟然連開口挽留都做不到了。

岩泉一岩泉一岩泉一岩泉一岩泉一岩泉一……

沒事的，他會回來，因為他沒有對我說過謊，他會回來……及川徹睜開眼，視野模糊中，天花板的紋路已經看不太清了，他又想起小時候也有一次，他和岩泉一就躺在這張沙發上，數天花板上的小天使有幾個，當時他還贏了呢。

所以沒關係，他會回來，我會登基，就這麼簡單。

《完》


	7. 07-1《突破》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP身份十五題！  
> CP為岩及，阿哞的呼吸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.7 備受好評的音樂家與身為粉絲的盲人聽眾

No.7 備受好評的音樂家與身為粉絲的盲人聽眾

「岩泉老師，真的不用坐車到會場嗎？！」一身灰色西裝的男人探出車門外看著已經往前跑著的人，臉上表情十分緊張。

跑在前頭的那人只是對他揮了揮手，就轉身在十字路口轉了彎。

岩泉一等速向音樂會場跑著，一呼一吸、有條不紊的專業模樣，很難想像他是一名享譽國際的小提琴演奏家。

的確，他長得就是一副體育型健將的模樣，感覺超適合打排球的，卻做著如此纖細的工作，和他本人十分不搭。

岩泉一穿梭在人群中，思索著舞台上琴弓與琴弦相觸時流洩出的音調，還有左手指腹壓上琴弦時的摩擦感，下巴與肩膀間夾著他獨一無二的工作夥伴，左右手同時動作，乾淨澄澈的聲音從琴腹內傳出……

「哎呀！真是抱歉！」一個聲音突然從右邊傳來，岩泉一沒什麼大礙，但他發現撞上他的那人跌倒在地後，立即上前攙扶，「你沒事吧？」

「對不起啊，都是我沒注意……」戴著太陽眼鏡的年輕人左右手往地面摸索著，直到指尖碰上摔在一旁的木杖，才吃力地爬起來。

岩泉一發現他說話時視線並沒有注視著自己，再仔細看那根木杖，頓時清楚他是一名視障者。

「我才要說聲抱歉，剛剛想事情太入迷了沒注意到你，」岩泉一幫那人拍掉身上的塵土，轉頭看著還剩三十秒的綠燈，「你要過馬路嗎？不介意的話我帶你走一段吧。」

「那真是太好了！今天小黃罷工，我正愁只用小灰有點難走呢。」

「小黃？小灰？」他不解。

「哈哈，我有幫身邊的東西取名字的習慣，小黃是我的導盲犬，而小灰是這根杖子喔！」視障者開心地揚起盲杖，在岩泉一的攙扶下順利地往前走。

聽到這番話，岩泉一不禁失笑，沒有多想直接開口問：「那你的太陽眼鏡是不是叫小黑？」話甫出口才覺得這個問題有點不太好，張口想換個話題時又不知該說什麼，嘴巴開開合合地。

「才不呢！我才沒那麼沒創意！它叫阿太！」

「噗！」取名品味真差。岩泉一沒有將心中所想說出，只是加深了這個人帶給他的好印象。「你要去哪啊？我直接帶你去好了。那個，怎麼稱呼你？」他很少這麼主動地幫助他人，不僅因為自己不擅長與人相處的性格，還有那副凶惡的樣貌也讓他人有所戒備。

其實他長得很帥，但是不笑的時候感覺起來像被欠八百萬來尋仇的黑道老大，一整個不苟言笑的樣子加上那頭刺蝟髮型，至今嚇到不少人。

「我姓及川，」他這麼說，爽朗的笑容和帥氣的五官十分契合，和岩泉一是不同類型的好看，「我要到市立音樂廳！今天有小提琴演奏喔！你叫什麼呢？」

「真巧，我也要去那。」今天的小提琴演奏應該只有自己，所以及川是要來看我的演出吧？岩泉一想，頓時不敢說出自己真實姓名，「我叫松川，請多指教。」只好讓朋友下海了。

「你也要去看『岩泉先生』的演奏嗎？」及川似乎是一個停不下話的人，永遠有用不完的熱情和人相處，「我非常喜歡岩泉先生，那個人簡直是小提琴界的畢卡索、管弦樂團裡的法國號、職棒聯盟的全壘打王！風格鮮明之餘，技巧也無人能敵，當初我就是聽到他的帕格尼尼隨想曲4號而開始進入小提琴領域的！是岩泉先生讓我走出那段黑暗期呢！」

一長串的讚美就這麼從他口中說出來，絲毫沒有卡殼，聽得岩泉一微微有些臉紅。幸好他看不到……「這樣啊，我是因為朋友介紹所以才來聽的，聽你這麼一說，也讓我開始期待今天的演奏了。」

天啊岩泉一！你竟然說出這種不要臉的話！我都為你感到羞恥！岩泉一在內心吶喊，感覺臉皮有點燙，心裏為今日的演出感到些許緊張，不過想完美出演的心情萌生，像背負著全國的期待，既不安又隱隱欣喜。竟然有人是如此喜歡我的演出，真想以最好的演奏回應他……

「啊到了，你應該可以自己進去吧？我朋友已經在等我了。」看到遠處緊張兮兮朝他走來的經紀人，不過才剛分別一段時間，他就一副岩泉一死於車禍的焦慮樣子，讓人感到些許壓力。岩泉一暗暗嘆了口氣，對這個經紀人他不知道該說什麼好，幸虧他也不太會反駁自己的決定，那就讓他擔心吧。

「真的太謝謝你了，松川先生！我可以自己進去的，你趕快去找朋友吧！要好好欣賞今天的演出喔！」及川爽朗地笑，揮揮手到了別，然後往音樂廳中央的服務台走去。

岩泉一有點擔心這個和自己年齡差不多的爽朗男孩，他請經紀人派工作人員幫助及川，就隨著經紀人去後台休息室了。

演出十分精彩，生動的提琴音隨著樂師的動作流洩而出，就像貫徹了堅定信念一般，使聽者動容，將自己的意志一同夾入其中。岩泉一專心致志地沉浸在這整個空間和自己的琴上，想像音符跳動時前往的方向，想像克萊斯勒、莫札特、帕格尼尼就在自己的眼前，想像及川聽到自己的音樂時會露出的笑容……

最後一個音結束時，他仍喘著，手上的琴弓微微顫抖，慢慢將琴拿下肩膀時，整個演奏廳的人們才突然清醒，一個掌聲傳出，接著第二聲、第三聲……觀眾們的讚嘆如雷貫耳、響徹整個演奏廳。岩泉一不由自主地在台上尋找那個身影，想看看那吸引人的笑容。

他應該感謝及川，沒有他的話今天的演出不會如此精湛，連他自己都感受得到，因為突破新的境界而帶來的靈魂震撼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bgm：帕格尼尼隨想曲4號
> 
> 其實我不會聽小提琴，所以就上網找了下資料，於是決定寫這首最難的小提琴曲，岩泉你加油～
> 
> 小提琴界的畢卡索——風格鮮明  
> 管弦樂團裡的法國號——很瞎趴、最耀眼的  
> 職棒聯盟的全壘打王——常勝軍
> 
> 以上是及川的讚美詞含義，因為太長所以我分為上下集，敬請期待～


End file.
